knock_knockfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lodger
The Lodger is the main protagonist. He lives alone in a house that was inherited from his father, in a clearing in the middle of the woods. He works there as a World-ologist, as his father and grandfather did before him. At some point during his childhood, his grandfather gave him a diary and told him he would write his entire life down in it and with the last page his life would end. Believing his grandfather's words, he only wrote sparingly in his smallest handwriting, which became a habit for him. Appearance The Lodger appears as a person with red stuck up hair, wearing his night clothes, a scarf, and holding a lantern in the real world (which is replaced with a candle in the dream world). Also, dark circles appear around his eyes, hinting at his insomnia. Plot Chapter 1 A Knock in the Night Part 1: Real World The Lodger was woken up by what appeared to be someone knocking on their door. Exhausted, they decide to look around in their house, to which they remark that there are tens of rooms, and that they haven't looked in some of them for some time. And after pouting that their head feels like someone had 'pounded a hole in their poor skull', the Lodger then walks to their front door, a mere few feet away from their own bed (depending on the play through, the placement of their room changes), and states that due to their insomnia, they have started to sleepwalk and that they have woken up in front of their door before. Relieved that the door is locked, the Lodger says that the door has to be bolted securely at night, or they would end up outside, due to their sleep walking. They then walk into the next room, possibly an observatory, and states that they has been seeing some strange things at night, and that the morning chases these 'nightmares' away. They wonder how much longer until sunrise comes. They then fix the light and surmises that time feels as if it was standing still, and that something feels very wrong. In their basement, they find a peculiar clock and somewhat winds it a bit further, stating that if the morning will not come to them, they will move themself and their home towards it. Their front door opens and they hurry back to find that they have no recollection of ever opening and unbolting their door. They then decide to take a look in the woods... Part 2: Dream World ...and then they wake up in the dream world, and hears the clock ticking and believes that they are awake, and resigns to checking to see if everything's alright, and that they 'dreamt' that the front door was unlocked. As they walk into the next room, they state that it is vital to turn the light on in each room to put everything back in 'order', then declaring their theory on Order versus Nightmares. As they begin fixing the lights upstairs, they hear a little girl telling them to not do that, and then hears a demonic voice state that they don't know how to keep the house in order. The Lodger walk into the next room and turns the light on, the little girl then says that there is no need. They wonder why they just heard someone sighing, when the little girl cryptically tells Them that "he's right behind them". Turning around, the Lodger sees a Guest behind them, a small child wearing a box on their head with branches sticking out from it. Upon being seen, the Guest vanishes, and the Lodger runs back into the previous room, stating that they shouldn't have turned the light on, and that something is wrong in the room they were just in. They then ponder over if this really was the right house. Back downstairs, they hear knocking, and the little girl says that 'it' knows where they are. The Lodger feels a sudden urge to hide, and does so. Another guest appears, one tall person with a metal leg limping. When the guest vanishes, the Lodger comes out and says that they are reminded of their childhood. They state that the forest is creeping inside, but ponders how as they assume their home to be impenetrable. They then decide to just wait until dawn. Chapter 2 Scared of the Dark Part 1: Real World The Lodger wakes up the next night and brings up their thoughts on sleeping during predawn hours... ...and heads back into the woods to make sure that there are no new paths. Part 2: Dream World The Lodger wakes up and expresses their obsession for their house to be in order, and that if they turn the lights off when they leave the room, the Guests would never know that someone was home. The Lodger goes downstairs to see a ghost guest, and runs back upstairs, with the demonic voice from the previous night stating that they want to see the Lodger and that they trap them self. The little girl says that he thought about 'it', and now, 'it' is inside, and that this is the wrong house (indicating the Lodger is dreaming). Chapter 3 Lost Diary Part 1: Real World The Lodger wakes up to find that their diary is not where they left it under the pillow. They decide to look for it, as it has notes on all the observations they have made over the last few years. Remembering their grandfathers words, they state that it unsettles them. The Lodger heads back into the woods, and sees the little girl, who shows them a vision of a horse with a man's face talking to a vulture sized bird, leaning on a fish with a man's face, who appears to be bored. Afterwards, the little girl vanishes. Part 2: Dream World The Lodger wakes up and remembers that someone small used to live in their house. When they find a note in the observatory, they state that they do not know how it got there, and wonders if someone got into their house. The recurring demonic voice tells them to come closer and that "he's right here". The Lodger hurries down into the basement, the demonic voice says that they can't hide from them. The little girl states again that they thought about 'it', and now, 'it' is inside. The Lodger goes into the observatory again and sees a giant eyeball in the wall, and wonders whether this is a hole in the wall or if they are just seeing things. They then unlock the next door, but another guest is behind the door. The demonic voice says that they sees them. The Lodger runs back into the observatory and hides behind their telescope, with the demonic voice remarking: "Are you still here?" Chapter 4 House Horrors Part ?: Real World/Dream World The Lodger states that they enjoy having guests over, and that at some point there was a time when little forest things came to visit, and that they even made dinner for lost wanderers. They eventually realise that they're afraid of the invisible, and that the forest is dying. After wandering into the basement, they find a small clothes pile that they remembered was where a little child used to hide stuff. In the next room, they remember that the small child used to sleep in there. Heading back upstairs, the ghost guest then appears and speaks in the little girls voice, asking if they hears her coming. After a bit of hide and seek, dawn comes. Chapter 5 Shadowy World Part 1: Real World They state again their profession, and heads into the woods again. Part 2: Dream World The Lodger goes down into the basement and states that the horror from the woods is in their house. The ghost guest in the little girl's voice says that now she knows why. Then, a clone of the Lodger appears and says that they are home, after merging with the real Lodger, symbolising the two sides of their consciousness merging. Chapter 6 Part 1: Real World After finding another note, the Lodger once again surmises that someone had broken into their house. Part 2: Dream World Another night of hide and seek. Chapter 7 Horror Quoth Part 1: Real World When The Lodger wakes up, they see the Horror From the Woods standing in the background. Throughout Part 1, the Horror From the Woods is staring at The Lodger constantly, slowly moving towards him. After checking the front door, the Lodger finds an assortment of diary notes. These notes talk about a government program and an 'invisible child'. Dialogue Most dialogue has some sort of trigger. For the dialogue that doesn't come from anything in particular, the Lodger will say them while moving under a light/at the center of the room/passing through a room - the trigger for these is labelled as simply "walking". These lines appear to be scripted to always play at certain points, for example, the beginning of house levels. Some lines have a less discernible cause, however, and appear to be more random. Though considering the nature of Knock-knock, it is more likely the trigger is not random, but rather, more vague. More experimentation may be needed. House 1 "Something woke me up. Did a window break somewhere?... ...or did the door open! It will be hard to find... This is a huge house with tens of rooms. But I haven't looked in all of them for a long time. ...I've been feeling so exhausted lately." - Intro "What a migraine!... As if someone is pounding a hole in my poor skull!" - waking up "I'm exhausted. I just can't fall asleep. And then in the dark, I keep seeing some strange thing. By morning, the nightmares are always gone though. How much longer until sunrise?" - walking "Wait a minute! What happened to time? It feels like time is standing still. Why doesn't this night ever end? Something is very wrong!" - walking "I'm terribly tired. I've even started to sleepwalk. Last night I woke up standing right here at the door. If it hadn't been bolted, I would have ended up outside! At night, this door has to be locked securely." - at the door "This is how it's done. I can wind up the time too. If the morning is not coming to me, I'll move myself and my home towards it." - after using the clock "So, the sound of knocking came from here! But how did I manage to unbolt it? And not lock it again? ...It's frightening to go out at night. But I have to check. To make sure that it's just the wind." - leaving the house Forest "From time to time I see things that simply cannot be. Sometimes I even see new stars in the sky. But I don't record that in my archives and reports. It's simply depression. Or maybe it is something even worse. They say it's called somnolence and can even lead to somnambulism. But this too shall pass." - first finding a reality fragment Dream 1 "What's that noise? ... It's the clock ticking! I'm finally awake now. And as usual, in the early hours of the morning. It'll be sunrise soon. ...And for now I'll just check, if everything's all right. I dreamt that the front door was unlocked. Someone was knocking. I had to get up and look. ... Then I regained consciousness in the forest and I could hardly find my way back." - waking up "Everything is locked. Thank goodness. Nothing can creep in before morning. My home is my fortress." - checking the front door "Just a minute. I'll wait for my eyes to adjust." - first turning on a light "Finally, everything's in its place. I can see it, clearly. ...Something is wrong with my head... I'm still half-asleep." - after waiting and watching "Well, I sorted things out in here. Now let's get going. Only, it's best to turn the light off when I leave! Otherwise, I'll worry. When the windows are brightly lit, I can feel someone's penetrating eyes, watching me from the outside." - after waiting and watching "Thank goodness. Everything's in order. ...I just need to remember to turn off the light when I go. Then they'll never know that there's someone at home." - after waiting and watching "Why am I doing all this? Maybe it's not even necessary. I forgot something very important. Something I shouldn't even try to remember." - after waiting and watching "I don't even recognize my own home. Why is does it look so empty? It's probably just my eyes going bad. My eyesight's getting worse and worse after dark. It doesn't matter, I only have to wait a little bit longer. Soon, it'll be daybreak." - walking "During my nightly rounds, it's vital to turn on the light in each room for a little while. It's the only way to put everything back in order. A scientifically proven fact: if the home is kept in order, then the nightmares will go away." - walking "It turned out to be nothing. Daybreak is very close now. I just have to survive until dawn." - after a lightning strike that signals a breach is about to open "All I need is to last until sunrise. Dawn will put everything into its place." - after using a clock "I have to hide! I don't know why, but I have to hide. Now!" - near a roaming guest "...Smells like damp earth." ''- can be heard after walking into a stationary guest, or from simply walking ''"I'm haunted by troubling thoughts. They insist on crawling into my head! As if they were alive." "Who just sighed? Is someone here? .." - when a stationary guest spawns near you "The forest is creeping inside. But my home is impenetrable. The lights are off. The windows closed. The doors are all locked and bolted." - spotting a stationary guest in the dark "I shouldn't have turned on that light! Something was wrong in there! Actually, everything's wrong in this house. Once again, everything's different. What is real?" - turning on the light in a room with a stationary guest "...I'm getting delirious. I've got to finish checking the house, and then go back to sleep." - walking into a stationary guest "... And what's this? Is it a hole in the wall or am I just seeing things? Of course, I'm only dreaming again, and it's easy to prove. Once the light is on, this will all disappear." - walking near a breach "I know, that when the light returns - this horror will simply vanish." - walking near a breach Category:Characters Category:Dialogue